


Promises In A Dream

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Blood Drinking, Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Dreaming, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru is having probably the worst nightmare of his life.  He hopes it can't get worse than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises In A Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Promises In A Dream  
 **Characters:** Vamdemon, Piemon, Takeru  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A97, write a fic with no dialogue; Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #314, meeting in our dreams; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 5/7  
 **Summary:** Takeru is having probably the worst nightmare of his life. He hopes it can't get worse than this.

* * *

Gloved hands caressed through his hair. Takeru wanted to say something, to tell the monster holding him to get away, to stop touching him, to just _leave him alone_! But no matter how much he worked his mouth, only silence held. 

One hand ran down the side of his neck, tilting his head to the side. Soft lips, far too soft, brushed there. Takeru struggled, but still to no avail. Something worse than teeth lurked behind those lips. He wanted to shout even louder because of that. He still couldn't. 

Sharp teeth - _fangs_ \- pressed against his skin, piercing with little effort. Takeru wanted to at least make a noise, something to protest what was happening, but he wasn't in control here, no matter how much he wanted otherwise. 

A scorching hot tongue pressed against where the fangs bit in, teasing the blood out to the surface and down the monster's throat. Takeru panted and shook, held in place by those firm hands. 

He realized only then that there weren't two hands holding onto him: there were four. Two held him around the middle, keeping him in place. One toyed with his hair, while the fourth kept his head bent to allow access to his neck. 

He wanted out of here. He wanted to be anywhere that these two weren't. Where was Angemon? Where was Yamato? Why was he here, with them? Why wasn't anyone else around? Why just them and him? 

He could hear them talking above his head. He didn't know exactly what they were saying, only that it was about him, something about _theirs_ and _forever_ and if he wasn't already in a nightmare, he knew he'd have a few from this. 

Takeru jerked and squirmed and he didn't know how but he wasn't there anymore, he was on his bed, panting. One hand flew up to touch his neck where he'd been bitten – dreamed about being bitten, he reminded himself – and relaxed when he found nothing at all there, not even a bit of pain. 

Only a dream. It really had been only a dream. He flopped back down, letting a long sigh out. He knew where Patamon was now: visiting friends in the Digital World. And Yamato was at his home. Everything made sense now that he was awake. He curled himself up under his blankets again and soon sleep folded him in its warm embrace. 

Two shadows fell over him, one on each side of his bed. Two masked figures stood, amused smiles mirrored on each face. The clown reached down to tuck Takeru in a little more. The vampire licked his lips and wished he could feed in reality as he did in dreams. 

Soon he could. Soon their dear prize would be _theirs_ and nothing his partner or his brother or any of the Chosen could do would be able to stop them. 

Piemon and Vamdemon each pressed one cool kiss to Takeru's forehead, then vanished without a trace. 

For now. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
